Disney Channel (International)/Bounce and Ribbon Idents and Bumpers
Disney_Channel_2002_old.svg Disney_Channel_2002.svg DISNEY_CHANNEL_2002.svg This is the page for the idents and bumpers of Disney Channel Worldwide from 15 March 2003 until September 2011. '' Ident Summary The 2003 idents and bumpers use a single theme: the bouncing logo. The bumpers feature 3D backgrounds with a picture of something inside the logo. The idents use a similar theme, except it uses live-action footage. The idents were designed by Razorfish, while the bumpers and graphics were created by '''CA Square'. In 2006, CA Square created program-specific logos, idents, and graphics for most Disney Channel Original programs or Disney Channel animated series. Also in the same year, new idents and bumpers appeared, and the new idents detracted from the original look and now used 3D interactive footage inside the logo and a different logo animation. On January 2007, Disney Channel kept the logo, but now it uses new idents and graphics, which feature a ribbon swirling around until it morphs into the 2003 logo. On 2010, new mini-idents were produced for specific programs, such as Phineas and Ferb and Wizards of Waverly Place. Ident Gallery DisneyDogBath2003.png|Dog Bath DisneyFirefly2003.png|Firefly DisneyGlowstick2003.png|Glowstick DisneyShip2003.png|Treasure DisneyMermaid2003.png|Mermaids DisneyCastle2003.png|Castle (The Wonderful World of Disney) DisneyJungle2003.png|Jungle DisneyMickeyStick2003.png|Mickey Mouse DisneyPillow2003.png|Pillow Fight DisneyJakeStick2003.png|Jake Thomas DisneyGreen2003.png|Green Glow Stick DisneyBlue2003.png|Blue Glow Stick DisneyRed2003.png|Red Glow Stick DisneyYellow2003.png|Yellow Glow Stick DisneyPurple2003.png|Purple Glow Stick DisneyPink2003.png|Pink Glow Stick DisneyInsect2003.png|Insects DisneyPeytonStick2010.png|Peyton List (Jessie) DisneyGirlKeyboard2003.png|Keyboard (www.disneychannel.com.au) DisneyBoyKeyboard2003.png|Keyboard (www.disney.com.au) DisneyScary2003.png|Scary Sister DisneyMoter2003.png|Motorcycle DisneyDogBall2003.png|Dog and Butterfly DisneySandpit2003.png|Dinosaur/Sandpit DisneyPerry2008.png|Perry the Platypus DisneyDinner2003.png|TV Dinner DisneyGold2003.png|Gold Glow Stick DisneyAquaBlue2003.png|Aqua Blue Glow Stick DisneyScarlet2003.png|Scarlet Glow Stick DisneyOrange2003.png|Orange Glow Stick DisneyBrightGreen2003.png|Bright Green Glow Stick DisneyDarkBlue2003.png|Dark Blue Glow Stick DisneyViolet2003.png|Purple Glow Stick DisneyDaySat2003.png|Satellites (Day Version)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKM_eAANifU DisneyDarkSat2003.png|Satellites (Night Version)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKM_eAANifU DisneyMondo2003.png|''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (Italy) DisneyDog2003.png|Dog Food 2003 Bumpers DisneyBike2003.png|Bikehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYsWGreH9jg DisneyBlueDog2003.png|Dog Biscuit (Blue)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4VgGojgOr0 DisneyDigitalBlue2003.png|Digital Blue DisneyDigitalGreen2003.png|Digital Green DisneyDrums2003.png|Drumshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl5OBHKjzG8 DisneyFabric2003.png|Fabric DisneyFish2003.png|Fishhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDiiwVvGbBI DisneyGlobe2003.png|Globe DisneyGreenSpeaker2003.png|Green Speakerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ueT-X_8WGI DisneyJoystick2003.png|Joystick DisneyKite2003.png|Kite DisneyPizza2003.png|Pizza http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqTsJJ0trPs DisneyPopcorn2003.png|Popcorn DisneyRedDog2003.png|Dog Biscuit (Red) DisneyRedSpeaker2003.png|Red Speaker DisneySoccer2003.png|Soccer DisneyGreenSpace2003.png|Green Spacehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYixiRMqeG8 DisneyBlueSpace2003.png|Blue Spacehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cth2WLA4Dro DisneyYellowBubbles2003.png|Yellow Bubbleshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJ7XCkTPSS8 DisneyRedBubbles2003.png|Red Bubbles DisneyYellowButterfly2003.png|Yellow Butterfly DisneyRedButterfly2003.png|Red Butterfly'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_JFhpfkImM DisneyZap2003.png|Zapping Zone (France) DisneyBlueCircles2003.png|Blue Circles DisneySpider2003.png|Spider DisneyMouse2003.png|Mouse DisneyPuzzle2003.png|Jigsaw Puzzle DisneyCake2003.png|Birthday Cake DisneyPsychicSummer2004.png|Psychic Summer DisneyMushrooms2003.png|Mushrooms DisneyFireworks2006.png|Disney Channel Games 2006 DisneyBats2006.png|Flying Bats (France) DisneyBowlathon2006.png|Sing Along Bowl-A-Thon DisneyBluePicnic2003.png|Blue Picnic DisneyRedPicnic2003.png|Red Picnic DisneyRedHotdog2003.png|Red Hot Dog DisneyYellowHotDog2003.png|Swinging DisneyElevator2003.png|Elevator DisneyScrapbook2003.png|Scrapbook DisneyBlend2003.png|Blender DisneyOuterLimits2003.png|Outer Limits DisneyRC2003.png|RC Car DisneySpinArt2003.png|Spin Art DisneyWarp2003.png|Time Warp DisneyCity2003.png|City DisneyBug2003.png|Bug DisneyVacances2006.png|Summer Vacation (France) DisneySurfboard2003.png|Surfboard DisneyBlueHotdog2003.png|Blue Hot Dog DisneySpotlight2006.png|Spotlight DisneyCurtains2006.png|Curtains DisneyLatinoSummer2006.png|Pool (Latin America) DisneyBall2003.png|Balls DisneyCloud2003.png|Clouds DisneyTestcard2003.png DisneyMarble2003.png|Marbles DisneyDisco2003.png|Disco Ball DisneyAward2003.png|Award DisneyLizard2003.png|Lizard DisneyStreet2003.png|Streethttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qw0JJyV1W0 DisneyMusicNotes2003.png|Music Notes DisneyRunning2003.jpg|Runninghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdNYeHUq1lc DisneyLocker2003.png|Lockers (Red)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2dcUCMUv4k DisneyGreenLocker2003.jpg|Lockers (Green) DisneyHalloween2003.png|Potion Bottle (France) DisneyScaryBat2005.png|Scary Bat DisneyNewMoon2006.png|New Moon DisneyDice2003.png|Game Board DisneyBag2003.png|Vacation Bag DisneyChristmas2003.png|Tree and Snowman DisneyChristmasTree2003.png|Christmas Tree DisneyHouseParty2004.png|House Party DisneyFood2003.png|Japan Food DisneyAirplane2003.png|Airplanes (Yellow) 2006 Bumpers DisneyCrop2006.png|Alien DisneyBlueBlocks2006.png|Blue Blocks DisneyPurpleBlocks2006.png|Purple Blocks DisneyChristmas2005.png|Christmas 2005 DisneyChristmas2006.png|Christmas 2006 DisneyRedArrows2006.png|Red Arrows DisneyYellowArrows2006.png|Yellow Arrows DisneyBlueGarden2006.png|Blue Garden DisneyPurpleGarden2006.png|Purple Garden DisneyHive2006.png|Hive DisneyRedLiquid2006.png|Red Liquid DisneyGreenLiquid2006.png|Green Liquid DisneyYellowNucleus2006.png|Yellow Nucleus DisneyBlueNucleus2006.png|Blue Nucleus DisneyBlueRobot2006.png|Blue Robot Program-specific Logos DisneyLamp2003.png|''Amercian Dragon: Jake Long'' DisneyDave2003.png|''Dave the Barbarian'' DisneyBuzz2003.png|''The Buzz on Maggie'' DisneyLizzie2003.png|''Lizzie McGuire'' DisneyLiloandStitch2006.png|''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' DisneyPhill2003.png|''Phil of the Future''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22SySiX9DPw DisneyPossible2003.png|''Kim Possible''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HON-R0eWXAQ DisneyRecess2003.png|''Recess: The Series''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s4gpDMb4mw&feature=related DisneyRaven2003.png|''That's So Raven'' DisneySuiteLife2003.png|''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' DisneyTarzan2003.png|''The Legend of Tarzan'' DisneyEmperor2003.png|''The Emperor's New School'' DisneyAladdin2003.png|Aladdin: The Series (Italy) 2007 Idents These are the idents used from 2007 up to the 2011 rebrand. DisneyBlue2010.jpg|Bluehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrwyI8FopuA DisneyOrange2010.jpg|Orangehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtVUsC8d_iA DisneyGood2010.jpg|"Good Luck Charlie"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDLzzaWK5jQ DisneyHannah2010.jpg|"Hannah Montana"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_46QnAcaWE DisneyHow2010.jpg|"How to be Indie"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqBUobh-nDY DisneyOverruled2010.jpg|Overruled! DisneyPhineas2010.jpg|"Phineas & Ferb"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDpjcLjz71U DisneyShake2010.jpg|"Shake It Up"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTm4IdLDU7E DisneySonny2010.jpg|"Sonny with a Chance"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypo3tVIH_co DisneySuite2010.jpg|"Suite life on Deckhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeJkieoz3lg DisneyWizards2010.jpg|"Wizards of Waverly Place"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJJE60NlSrM Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Special logos